1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system including an inter changeable zoom lens and either one of an electronic still camera body or a silver salt film camera body, wherein both of the camera bodies are capable of mounting the interchangeable zoom lens.
2. Description of Related Art
An interchangeable zoom lens, which is capable of varying focal length, is widely used not only for a silver salt film camera, but also for an electronic still camera. Recently, some kind of technology have been developed to allow common use such an interchangeable zoom lens available for both of the silver salt film camera and the electronic still camera. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.5-130478 discloses an art which concerns an electronic still camera having a function for selecting a predetermined image magnification from among predetermined magnification data, the function is called as an electronic zoom. The art utilizes both the optical zoom and the electronic zoom to obtain continuous smooth image magnification. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-10405 discloses an art which concerns an electronic still camera capable of mounting an interchangeable zoom lens. The zoom lens has a zoom ring for enabling the optical zoom on its lens barrel, and the electronic still camera has an electronic zoom button on the camera body.
In the former art, However, both of the optical zoom operation and the electronic zoom operation are separately required, so that the camera operation is not so easy. In the latter art, the zoom ring is provided on the lens barrel while the electronic zoom button is provided on the camera body, so that camera operation is not so easy, too.